Question: What do the following two equations represent? $4x-y = -4$ $12x-3y = -12$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-y = -4$ $-y = -4x-4$ $y = 4x + 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x-3y = -12$ $-3y = -12x-12$ $y = 4x + 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.